Conquest Chronicles: Valentine's Day
by Queen Nephthys
Summary: Not a very creative title, I know, but it serves its purpose. Coincides with my other fic titled Tales of Ransei. As the title suggests, this is just a long, detailed look at how the various warlords celebrated Valentine's Day after the events of the game. Pairings listed inside. Rated K for some innuendo and maybe swearing...? Nothing graphic enough to deserve the T rating, though
1. Chapter 1

Happy late Valentine's Day to everyone who actually celebrates that Hallmark holiday, I guess. Originally, this was going to be a chapter in my other Pokemon Conquest fanfiction, Conquest Chronicles: Tales of Ransei, but by the time I finished this I realized that this 'oneshot' was already waaay too long to become a oneshot, so I'm making it into a multichaptered fic for the convenience of the readers. This does, however, correlate with the events in that story, so it can be read either seperate or together (though chances are if you're reading this and actually enjoying it, you're gonna want to read its mother fic as well. That's how it usually works for me, anyway). I'll try to finish this before the end of the month, but if I have to go a little into March, I'm ok with that, too, so long as it's not a thing where it's getting into september and I'm still writing the fanfic about the stupid pink holiday I don't even celebrate.

Alright, so obviously since Valentine's Day celebrates love and the color pink and junk, naturally this is going to be a romance fic. Same pairings as in Tales of Ransei apply, but for those of you who haven't read it, here's the pairings as they are right now:

Aya x Kanetsugu for the win! (Valentine's day, _LOVE, _how can I NOT do something with that?!)

Male Hero (Ryo) x Oichi (I don't actually ship it, but you can't deny the obviousness of it)

Nobunaga x No more towards the end

Yukimura x Ina, as well as onesided Yukimura x Kunoichi and Yukimura x Kai (if any of you have played Samurai Warriors, you would understand how much of a ladies' man that boy is. Technically the pairing with Ina is onesided as well, but again, Samurai Warriors. I think I'm one of those few people who actually doesn't fangirl over this guy...)

Ginchiyo x Muneshige

... Uh, those are all the ones I can think of for now. If any others come to mind, well, you'll find out, now won't you?

This fic really isn't a major project for me, so I really don't want to go into any more detail about it for now. Important notes, or at least things that _I _think are important, will still be at the beginning and end of the chapters, such as pairing updates and whatnot, so yeah.

Here's to hoping I can meet my self-determined deadline with this fic, and that all you who read this will enjoy it! Onto the first chapter!

* * *

_...Sometime after the brave, young Warlords of Aurora defeated Nobunaga... and peace was restored to Ransei... things went back to some semblance of order throughout the land. Eventually, time moved on, and the seasons changed... and before long... the 17 kingdoms found themselves celebrating Valentine's Day._

**~Spectra Castle~**

More than Christmas, more than Hollow's Eve, more than any holiday in the world, this was the one that Okuni loved more than anything! Valentine's Day may not have been cause for the warlords to come together to have a big celebration as they did with other holidays such as Christmas or the Summer Solstice, but that didn't stop Okuni from traveling kingdom to kingdom today, handing out Valentine's to all the eligible male warlords. Actually, that was a double; with Ransei at peace and this being a holiday, Lady No had promised to give her the day to herself. Though she'd probably eat the usual morning meal with her before she left. She had a feeling if she didn't, it would hurt the older woman's feelings.

_Lady No's feelings... now there's an oxymoron if I ever heard one! _Okuni thought as she made her way down to the dining hall. _Still, I guess anything's possible..._

As she entered the dining hall where the two women would always eat breakfast and dinner together, she was happy to find that breakfast was already prepared, and that Lady No was sitting at the table, legs crossed and a plate of food in her lap. She was also already dressed for the day in her usual ensemble, which was a novelty since the woman had the habit of dressing more casual when she wasn't planning on going out. It was one of those few quirks that Okuni actually didn't mind about the typically sadistic woman.

"Good morning, My Lady!" Okuni sang as she walked into the room, hiding the card she was holding behind her back. No looked up from her plate and grinned at her junior warlord.

"I thought you might get up early today." she stated, before looking the girl up and down. "And my, don't you look charming."

Okuni giggled and twirled around once so that No could see the whole outfit. Rather than her usual white and red dress, she wore a more elaborate white kimono decorated in red and pink heart prints, and trimmed in goldenrod yellow. The skirt was knee length, which allowed her to show off pink knee-high stockings and yellow slippers to match the trimming of the dress. The sleeves were long and flowing, and very nearly covered her hands. In spite of this, she still wore some gold bangles beneath the fabric. Tied around her waist was a pink obi sash. To complete the look, she had applied some light makeup to her face; pink eye shadow, blush, and a very understated pink lipstick that matched the shade her lips already were.

"You like it?" Okuni asked, sitting down beside the other female warrior. "This was the one I bought last week while we were in Dragnor."

"Ah, I thought it looked familiar." No stated before returning to her meal. "So, where are you planning on going today in such a nice outfit?"

"Hm, not sure yet." Okuni confessed as she began to pour herself a cup of tea. "But I figured if I used the blimp systems, started either in Dragnor or Viperia, and worked my way around, I could make it back to the castle well before haunting hour gets into full swing."

No nodded indifferently to the conversation, before looking back up at Okuni. "If that's your plan, dear, then do me a great favor by starting in Dragnor. I'll be expecting Lord Nobunaga tonight for dinner and I don't want to be kept waiting for him. And, ah, if it's all the same to you, my dear..." she left the last bit hanging as she reached for the money pouch at her waist, opening it up and taking out a giant handful of gold coins.

"...I'd rather that you would _take your time_ coming back to Spectra." she finished putting emphasis on 'take your time'. "In fact, if you'd like to get yourself dinner and a room for the evening... actually, I _strongly_ encourage it."

Okuni rolled her eyes, and extended her hand as No handed her the bribe. "Alright, I can take a hint." she said. "Now, before I forget, allow me to wish you a happy Valentine's Day, My Lady!" As she said this, she held out the card she had been holding onto. No accepted the card, looking the front over. It was obviously homemade, judging by the excessive amount of glitter, tissue paper, and glue stains all over it. Which wasn't to say it was poorly done. In fact, it was rather cute. There were Beautifly all over the front, each made up of two hearts connected by several circular patterns. Opening the card revealed a crudely drawn picture of a heart behind bars, and on the opposite side, a message.

"_My soul wasn't the only thing you imprisoned. Happy Valentine's." _No read out loud, her voice deadpan. After reading it over, a huge anime sweat drop formed on her head. "How clever."

Okuni giggled. "I thought you might see the humor in it." she stated proudly. "Meanwhile, anything else happening that I should know about?"

"Not sure yet... the rest of my day is going to depend entirely on what the mail brings me." No explained as she set the card down next to her empty plate on the table. No sooner had she said this then a resounding knock was heard from down the corridor. "Ah, speak of the devil. Could you get that?"

Okuni sighed, but nonetheless rose to her feet and walked towards the door leading out to the castle entrance. As she opened the door, she was met with the face of a scared-looking female messenger, who upon seeing Okuni sighed in relief.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Milady!" she said quickly, extending two bags, one significantly larger than the other, to the dancer. "Here's your mail."

"Thanks." Okuni said as she took out two gold coins to pay the girl with. The messenger fidgeted in her place, looking around her shoulder as Okuni was taking her delicate time in handing over the money.

"How are you not totally creeped out by living in the middle of a graveyard?" the girl asked as she received the money.

Okuni shrugged casually. "Eh, it's a living." she joked, picking up the two bags, finding she was barely able to hold the weight of the large one, much less the two bags combined. "Whoa, these are heavy!"

"Yeah, no joke!" the messenger agreed. "We made Spectra our first stop of the day just so we could unload those bags from the cart. ...Well, have a nice day, Milady. I'm outta here!" with that, she turned and took off out of the castle.

Okuni sighed, and hefted the bags of mail over her shoulder, grunting as the weight fell over her back. What had been a two minute walk from the dining hall to the door was made into a five minute walk back, and when she finally arrived, she quickly dropped the bags before collapsing on the floor herself, panting for much needed air.

"Oh, dear!" No exclaimed. "That was a hard fall!"

"I... I think I'll be alright..." Okuni panted, looking up to her lady as she walked over to her... and then right past her to the mail bags.

"Well, of _course_ you will! But there might be breakables in here; you can't just drop things like this, you know!"

"On second thought, I think something _is _broken."

Naturally, the larger bag had been for No, though Okuni was delighted to find that she had received a whole bag's worth of mail, all from various friends (and happily enough a lot of secret admirers as well) around Ransei. Kai, Kunoichi, and Ina all sent her cards, as did Mitsuhide and Gracia, Ranmaru, Magoichi, the Aurora twins, and a few others she knew. That was at least a minor victory for herself, because while No had gotten more fanmail, as it were, Okuni had received more greetings from the other warlords. Not that it mattered to her, but she knew that No would probably be keeping tabs on such things. Speaking of which, No rummaged through the bag of her mail, searching specifically for valentine's from the warlords.

"...Nothing from Nobunaga as usual, I see... but he'll be able to give me my present later tonight." Okuni tried not to burst out laughing at the suggestion. "But Ranmaru _did _send me a little box of chocolates; such a thoughtful little girl. Lord Ieyasu sent another box of chocolates, and the card attached is signed by him, Tadakatsu, and Tadakatsu's daughter, so I guess that counts as a present from both of them. And Mitsuhide sent his usual present..."

"Why does he always send you grapefruit for Valentine's Day? You don't even like grapefruit."

"It's an inside joke!" No snapped, blushing bright red before returning to the bag. She rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Magoichi sent me a bottle of sake and an invitation to Avia castle tonight, as usual! What did he send you?"

"Same thing. I mean, he literally even asked for me to bring you along in the card."

"Typical pervert." She inspected the bag again, looking for any other names that she knew. "Lady Nene sent a card from she and Hideyoshi. Curiously, Hideyoshi sent me _another_ card, and this one's attached to a box of chocolates. Hmm, I wonder if I should fill her in on that the next time I go to see her. It would be the perfect revenge on Hideyoshi after what happened last Christmas. Though to be fair, Lady Aya's mostly to blame for that whole incident. But I'll be getting back at her later today anyway. Which reminds me, did you get a card from Illusio, by chance?"

Okuni nodded, incidentally holding that very card at the moment, though she wouldn't let her lady know that. It was written by Lady Aya, and sighed as 'Aya and company' so as to include her brother and Kanetsugu in it. Aya's name had a little smiley face next to it, and next to the 'company' part she had drawn two faces that Okuni could only describe as a Kenshin face (B-I) and a Kanetsugu face (:-/). The card itself was made up entirely of calligraphy drawings, and inside surrounded by the scenery of a snowy landscape with little Cubchoo running all across it was a haiku about finding love, which sounded like it was an original of the lady in question's.

"It was signed by Lady Aya." Okuni explained, hoping that this would somehow deter No from what Okuni knew was going through the woman's head. "All there was to it was a poem and her name."

"Simple yet elegant; so typical of that old ghost." No mused, glancing at the pile of Okuni's mail, and spotting a name she recognized. "It looks like you got one from her boy toy as well." she pointed out. Okuni glanced at where she was pointing and picked it up, quickly scanning across it. She inwardly cursed. If No expected her to read this...

"Well, this should be amusing. Tell me, dear, what does the pillar of virtue have to say?"

Okuni giggled, trying to remain calm. "Oh, you _really _don't wanna hear..."

"Oh, but I do. What rant of love and honor did he spew out now?"

Okuni sighed, and proceeded to read through the note as quickly as possible. "My thoughts are with you as you are most likely being forced to spend the day with the shameless scum of the earth. I offer you my deepest apologies for your unfortunate ordeal and pray that the true spirit of love will provide you with someone with a soul to spend your holiday with, rather than one who believes that love is determined by the body rather than the spirit. Should you tire of that demonic wretch you are forced to call a master, I welcome you with an invitation to spend the day in Illusio, rejuvenating your spirit in the midst of love's true spirit. May love and justice triumph over the wickedness of the impudent! From Kanetsugu. P.S., tell the devil's wife (that would be No, in case you haven't already figured it out) that she is NOT welcome in Illusio. EVER. But especially today. If I catch sight of a single disgustingly well-manicured nail, I will be forced to cut down her shameless self and teach her a lesson in honor! I've told her before, but she never seems to get the message. Thanks. Uh... that's it. Word for word."

Okuni looked up from the card, expecting to see No in a fit of rage. But if the woman had been at all angered by the letter that was less a holiday greeting and more an assault upon her person, she was doing an excellent job of hiding it. She seemed composed, but so did volcanoes before they exploded.

"...I was right. That was amusing." she stated. "I'll have to tell him that I thoroughly enjoyed it when I go to see Lord Kenshin today."

"...Are you going to be spending your day in Illusio, then?" Okuni asked worriedly. For whatever reason, Lady No had always had a bad opinion of Lady Aya, and used whatever opportunity she could find to harass the woman. The reason Okuni didn't like it was because Lady Aya had always been kind towards the young dancer, and when her relationship with No was put into question, sympathetic and merciful to her unorthodox situation with her lady. So whenever possible, Okuni always liked to return the favor by keeping the two polar opposites away from one another.

"Obviously not; I can barely stand their haughty, greater-than-thou attitude whenever I'm forced to see them for the monthly Ransei Conference. It's on the way to Fontaine, however, and from there I can make my way around to Cragspur, Yaksha, Viperia, Avia, and back to Spectra in time to meet Lord Nobunaga for dinner."

Okuni picked up on the pattern. There was at least one warlord from every kingdom mentioned that had not sent her a valentine; Motochika from Fontaine, Ujiyasu from Cragspur, Kotaro in Yaksha, Hanzo in Viperia (not to mention if she went there she'd be able to rat out Hideyoshi to Lady Nene), and finally Masamune in Avia. Aside from Lord Motochika, none of them had sent Okuni valentines, either. Knowing the warlords in question, Ujiyasu and Masamue probably didn't celebrate Valentine's Day, and the two Ninjas most likely didn't even acknowledge the holiday's existence. The fact that Violight wasn't mentioned in the list stated to Okuni that No didn't care about the female warlords that had neglected to send her anything, such as Ginchiyo, Kunoichi, and Kai.

"Speaking of which, I really should be going; only so many hours in the day you know, and I need at least three of those hours to prepare things for when Lord Nobunaga comes." No said, standing and stretching her arms. Okuni nodded, and stood up as well.

"Yeah, I should probably get going, too." she agreed. "Places to go and people to see, as always. What time can I come back tomorrow?"

No smirked, happy that the girl was taking the initiative. "Oh, just be back before the afternoon, that's all I ask." Okuni nodded, and was about to leave the room, when No suddenly cleared her throat so as to return Okuni's attention to her.

"But, ah, if you could just do one small, tiny favor for me before you head out, darling?"

"Clean off the table and take the plates to the kitchen? Sure, I could..."

"Well, yes, that too, but what I actually wanted to say was... if you could just sort through all of this clutter for me..." she said, taking the giant bag of her mail and lowering it in front of Okuni. "And sort through all of the cards and gifts, I'd be grateful, my dear. The cards can be burned, and all presents can be taken up to my room, and make sure that the cards don't have anything in them worth keeping before you get rid of them, understand?"

Okuni's jaw nearly dropped. "B-b-but... I thought I wasn't needed for the rest of the day!" she whined, knowing that it wouldn't bother No if she spoke her mind.

No smiled, the gesture somewhere between apologetic and playful. She walked over to Okuni and patted her on the head. "And I said that we would see what the mail brought us, remember? Don't worry, I promise that this won't take you any more than an hour, at the most, and if it takes longer, then I promise to make it up to you later, alright?"

"I'll remember that." Okuni promised as her Warlord walked out the door without looking back. Okuni was tempted to do the same, and leave the bag for No to go through herself later, but thought better of it when she remembered the last time she had gone against the woman's orders. But there was no way she was going to sort through all of this in an hour!

"Almost three years of this... I should know better than to expect her to keep her word by now." Okuni mused as she sat down and began to begrudgingly go through the mail.

* * *

I count this as more of a prologue, but since there's no such thing as either a prologue or chapter 0 option when organizing chapters, obviously this was the first chapter by default. For those of you who read Chapter 5 of Tales of Ransei, Okuni is still imprisoned under No three years following that chapter. I'll embellish their relationship a bit more as I progress with that story, because, I have to admit, I'm actually finding myself having fun writing their relationship. I don't like Okuni as much as my other female warlords (though she's definitely above Oichi, Kunoichi, Nene, and maybe Gracia just in terms of how not-so-annoying her character is.), but her relationship with No is just so interesting and unique to me that I have to write them. It's like when I'm on my OTP highs for whatever fandom I'm in at the time. PLEASE NOTE: Okuni and No are _not _being paired with each other, regardless of what I just said! If they were, I would have said so in the top Author's Notes before the beginning of the chapter. Their relationship is a sisterly one at best.

So, what does everyone think so far? Your opinions matter to me, particularly ones focusing on how I do my character development and dialogue.

Usual offer to take requests to draw any scene(s) from this story. Just get in contact with me, and I'll make it happen. When I finished with the picture, I'll put it up on my deviantART account for you.

Speaking of requests, sorry if I'm disappointing anyone, but I probably won't be taking any pairing requests for this fic. I've already got a pretty good idea of how everything's going to happen in this story, and I'm just trying to get it out of the way so I can move on to my next project. However, if you do want to see some interaction between two particular characters, try me, and I might just do it for you. But again, it all depends on how I feel, so if I decide I'm just not in the mood to do a pairing that you requested, I'll be sure to tell you whenever I update. I'll still be taking requests for the Tales of Ransei, so if you make a request in here and I don't honor it, I promise to try and put it into my other Pokemon Conquest story instead. That sound like a fair compromise to everyone?

Well, anyway, that's all I'm going to say for now. Questions, comments, and critiques are all accepted in the form of reviews, so don't be shy. I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow, since I've already got most of it done anyway.

r&r at your leisure.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. It was just a start up before all the true hilarity ensues, I guess. I should draw Okuni in that kimono I 'made' for her; it sounds cute. I should also try to incorporate more Pokemon in here, seeing as Mismagius and Volcarona weren't in the last chapter.

Well, this next one will have Magoichi and Masamune in it (not as a pairing, my GAHD!), as it will be taking place in Avia. I haven't written for either one yet, so this should be mildly amusing. Tell me what you think after you read, and I'll make adjustments if I think it's necessary.

Otherwise, nothing more I can think to say, so enjoy.

* * *

**~Avia Castle~**

"Huh, let's see what we'll be needing. Refreshments, obviously. Some food, some nice music, a few festive decorations, and..."

"MAGOICHI, YOU IMBECILE!"

"...and some miracle potion that can make Masamune keep that temper of his in check." Magoichi murmured before turning around and greeting the younger warlord with a smile and extended arms. "Oh, _there_ you are, Masamune! I was wondering when you would...!"

"What's this I heard about a Valentine's Day party in MY castle?!" Masamune demanded, fists raised in anger.

"Relax, we're just having a little soirée here to celebrate the holiday..."

"I never gave you permission to throw a party!" Masamune continued.

"I never asked." Magoichi stated, as though that logic would help matters.

"I know; I found these invitations in your room!" the warlord testified, throwing a valentine card at his Junior Warlord's face.

"While we're on the subject of asking permission, I don't remember ever giving you permission to enact weekly inspections of all the castle rooms."

"I don't need to ask your permission, imbecile! I'm Warlord of this castle, and I make the rules. And I'm telling you, you are NOT having a party in this castle!"

"Aw, come _on,_ Masamune! Where's your holiday spirit?"

"There _IS_ no holiday, you foolish fool! Valentine's Day is nothing more than an excuse for the merchants to exploit the desperate and make a fortune off those who need to be in a relationship with someone to feel whole. Only pitiful, love-sick fools celebrate-!"

"_Happy Valentine's Day, _gentlemen!" a sultry voice called from the doorway.

"Whoever you are, don't interrupt me!" Masamune ordered, an anime tick forming on his forehead as he turned around to face the person. To the pleasure of one, and the immense annoyance of the other, Lady No of Spectra entered into the room, walking past a guard who was pointlessly stating that the woman had arrived requesting an audience with Masamune.

"My Lady! Fashionably early, I see." Magoichi stated. "Well, allow me to welcome you to chez Magoichi!"

"THIS IS _MY _CASTLE, YOU IMBECILE!" Masamune snapped. "And the only thing she's early for is to be kicked out!" he turned back to No, pointing a thumb at the man next to him. "Whatever he told you was a lie. There is no party, and I don't entertain guests. So unless you're here for a battle, I suggest you leave."

No shook her head, grinning smoothly at what was otherwise indifferent rudeness. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Temper, temper, boy. No need to get so worked up. I'm only here to run an errand, and I'll be out of your helmet hair."

"So when can I expect you to arrive tonight, my darling?" Magoichi stepped in, quite literally as he invaded the woman's personal space. Though completely disgusted, No's composure did not break. Slowly, she raised a hand up to Magoichi's arm, and firmly pushed him away at arm's length.

"As much as I'm sure I'd enjoy spending my evening making small talk with people whose lives I care nothing about, I'm afraid I have a prior engagement for the evening. It's not that I don't want to come, mind you, it's just that I'd much rather be doing anything else."

Magoichi's face fell. "Soo... is that a no?"

Masamune face-palmed. "Yes, it's a no, imbecile! And do you know why it's a no? Because there will be no party, or so help me I will have Braviary carry you to the highest possible altitude and drop you!" he then turned to glare at No. "Now, whatever you're here for, do it now, and be on your way! I'm far too busy to be entertaining everyone who walks through that door."

"Polishing your shelves of glass Rufflet figurines doesn't count as being busy." Magoichi muttered under his breath.

Masamune turned on him. "What was that?!"

"Nothing, nothing." Magoichi raised his hands up in defense.

Masamune huffed, and turned back to the woman as she cleared her throat to return his attention to her. "I can't help but feel a bit responsible for some of this tension I'm sensing."

"_Really_? Why, _whatever_ gave you _that _idea?!" Masamune retorted.

"...Therefore, if you'll just give me the present you bought me for Valentine's Day, Masamune, I'll be on my way."

Masamune crossed his arms and turned away from her. "Fine; whatever gets you out of the kingdo...!"

He paused and turned back to her, just then comprehending what she had said. "Wait a minute. Run that by me again, wouldja?"

"Well, I'm sure that you had intended to send it to me and simply forgot to have it delivered." No stated surely, "So, when I noticed that your gift was absent from my mail this morning, well, I just _knew_ that if I was in your place, I would want you to come to me and tell me of my error as well. So now you can give me the Valentine's day present that you bought me personally."

Masamune gradually reddened as No continued to speak, but not in embarrassment. By the time she finished, steam could practically be seen coming out of his ears.

"I didn't send you a Valentine! I didn't send ANYONE a Valentine! And I can't believe that you came all the way here just to waste my time! I have absolutely no reason to give you anything! I barely ever see-!"

"Now, you have absolutely no reason to feel guilty about it, Masamune. I'm sure you hadn't meant to neglect me, and if you just hand your present to me now, I'll forget that this little misunderstanding ever happened, okay?"

Masamune shook with rage. "Y-you-! Were you even listening to me just-?! AAAAARGH! You know what; fine! Fine, whatever!" he exclaimed, snatching the party invitation out of Magoichi's hand and holding it in front of the woman. "Here! It's a card, it says 'Valentine' on the front of it, and I'm giving it to you! Now will you please leave?!"

No blinked, and accepted the card, opening it up to the inside. "This is signed by Magoichi." she stated.

Masamune groaned, and took the card back. He whistled, and a Rufflet that had been flying above them the whole time swooped down, landing on his arm.

"Rufflet, use peck!" Masamune ordered, holding up the card. The Rufflet quickly got to work, using its beak to puncture small, precise dots into the card, which eventually formed the kanji of Masamune's name. When it was finished, the small bird flew back up to the castle rafters with the other flying Pokemon, and Masamune returned the half-destroyed card to No.

"There; now it has my name _and _it's been customized! That's all you're getting, now leave!"

No rolled her eyes, but decided that it was the most that she was going to get out of the stubborn little boy. And all things considered, this was already much more than she could expect to get from her next stop, so...

"Well, since we've cleared that up..." she said, the coy grin returning to her face. "I suppose that I should take my leave. I have a very busy schedule to attend to before..."

"Before my party?" Magoichi provided hopefully, but was instantly shot down by the rejecting shake of the female warlord's head.

"For my dinner date tonight. I hope the two of you aren't jealous."

"Not at all." "Incredibly." the two boys said at the same time.

No smirked. "Well, enjoy your little lovers' spat, gentlemen." she said, turning around to leave. "I'll keep you no longer." Masamune opened his mouth and raised his hand to stall her, but before he could get the last word in, the woman had already left. So he lowered his hand and opted to angrily fume at the now vacant doorway, as though glaring in the seductive woman's direction would somehow cause some ill will to befall her... like falling down the ten stories worth of stairs that led up to his mountain castle. He grinned on the inside at this fantasy.

Magoichi glanced down at the younger warlord, determining what would be the best thing to do next.

"Soooo... for the decorations, I was thinking of a red, white, and violet color scheme, but do you think that the violet's a bit too much? Because the red and white alone just doesn't seem Valentine's enough, ya know?"

Needless to say, after that, Masamune had gone ahead with his fantasy of throwing someone down the stairs after all.

* * *

I'm sure I overdid Masamune's short fuse, but I think his character is most amusing when angry. Otherwise, I'm not as impressed with him as the rest of the fandom appears to be. As for Magoichi, relatively chill yet overly flirtateous is what I'll be going for with him.

When it comes to Masamune and his Braviary, I gave him a female Braviary, who has three baby Rufflets that Masamune takes care of. He's like an older brother for the three babies, who like to cling to him, and occasionally tease him. I'm thinking of giving them names later, in order to discern one from the others, but for now, I'll just keep saying they're all called "Rufflet" until I determine names. So enjoy their unidentifyable cuteness.

that's all that can be said for now. I'll get right on chapter 3 now. The next chapter will take place in Illusio, and it'll probably be long, since I've been thinking about it for awhile. So don't goo too far away for too long! See y'all later!

R&R at your leisure.


End file.
